On Thin Ice
This is the 6th episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery When the gems find out she was with Sapphire, they go on a hunt for the lord of ice and only Pearl can save him. Plot The episode begins where the last episode left off with Pearl returning from the great north and seeing the Crystal Gems looking quite angry with her. "Ugh.. what did I miss?" Pearl said in a nervous tone. Emerald gave an angry look to her and said "You went to see Lord Sapphire didn't you." Pearl was sweating from hearing this completely worried about what they would do to her for this. "Oh come on, are you kidding me, I was just looking for him to hunt him down!" Garnet readjusted her shades and told her "Stop lying, you should know after our incident with Sardonyx that lying just makes things worse." Pearl sighed knowing that she can't avoid it anymore. "Alright, I was with Lord Sapphire, I hoped to change his mind about destroying the earth, and I was successful." Garnet gave a look to her and said" Oh really, then why do I see almost all futures of the planet being destroyed unless we do destroy him." Pearl was confused by this since Sapphire promised her that he would change his ways. "Gems, my brother is clearly not going to stop his plan, if he succeeds he will destroy the planet, thankfully I know he has a retreat on this planet in the great north," Pearl was really worried now, she knew that at least one of them had an idea where his base is. Emerald then looked to her and demanded "Pearl, Tell us where his base is." Pearl didn't want to say and knew that if she didn't she would be considered as a traitor to the gems. Pearl was about to speak but she swallowed all the courage she could and shouted "NO!, I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" The gems were quite shocked that she said that, but before they could do anything to make Pearl quickly ran to the warp pad and warped away to the great north. "I can't believe she had the nerve to say that to me. But either way I have a feeling she will lead us to him whether she wants to or not. Pearl quickly arrived and remembered the secret passage entrance that she could use to get to the base. She quickly ran to it and opened the door up. She was careful to close it so no one else could get in, but unfortunately for her, she did leave behind footprints in the snow. She ran down the hall once again and couldn't believe what she saw, she saw Lord Sapphire working with a form of gem technology that appeared to be controlling a form of explosive. "Time to end this" Sapphire said as he pressed a button, it caused a 20 minutes count to begin giving Sapphire enough time to depart. But unfortunately he noticed that Pearl saw the whole thing. "Sapphire, how could you do this, I trusted you and all you did was speak nothing but lies!" Sapphire looked to Pearl at first showing no remorse for his lies. "You wouldn't understand Pearl, with Onix destined to return all of gem kind is at threat, and there was no other way to stop his return." Pearl was upset that Sapphire lied to her about this and summoned her spear and put on the trident atachment for battle ready to be the last stand for earth. "Well if you want to destroy this earth, you are going to have to stop me!" Sapphire knew that only he could deactivate the explosive and summoned his scythe for battle. "Pearl, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you stop me, its either one planet or the entire universe." Pearl didn't want to fight him either but she knew that she didn't really have a choice. "I understand you have to do what's good for the universe but you can't sacrifice millions of lives for this." Sapphire realized that even this extreme wouldn't be any better since he would be finishing off the lives of millions of humans. Sapphire dropped his scythe and sat down on the ground and said "Its not that I didn't want to find another solution, you see I tried to find any solution to stop him but nothing would work. And I can't even match the power of the fallen king, not even me and Emerald can even stand a chance." Pearl was still on edge about all of this but knew that he was just trying to look after his people, even if it meant doing something horrible like this. Pearl sat next to Sapphire and said "Listen, you don't have to be alone in this fight, you have me, the Crystal Gems, I am sure I can convince to help, you are not alone anymore, you don't have to be alone." Sapphire have a soft smile to her and summoned the screen he was using on the bomb. He tried to stop it but for some reason the connection wasn't working. "Oh no, its not working, we have to get to the bomb and deactivate it manually." Pearl gave a nod to him and the two of them got up, but suddenly an explosion was heard from the secret entrance and heard water sloshing around in the main entrance. Pearl knew that it was the gems, but didn't know how she was able to be tracked, but she ended up remembering the footprints in the snow. "Its your friends isn't it, they won't stop till I am hunted down and we only have 14 minutes till the bomb activates. How can we do this?" Pearl looked to Sapphire and said "I have an idea, but you must agree with me in this." Pearl makes her gem glow and takes his hand. "Very well Pearl, let's do this" Sapphire said and caused his gem to glow. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DjL5NhpjXc (Start at 0:06) Emerald and Garnet entered through the secret entrance to the ice cave and as for Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot, They entered through the main entrance through the murky cold water. They arrived in the main chamber and a strange mist was formed in the cave, it was completely silence but suddenly a cold sensation began to fill the room and the chandelier that hanged above the ceiling began to glow a beautiful icy blue. None of the knew what this meant but suddenly beautiful voice was heard singing a short melody. All the gems summoned their weapons for battle in case this would end quite badly. Suddenly a large shadow came out of the mist. It was as tall as Opal and clearly had something to do with the lord of ice himself. The figure spread its cape revealing that this gem was the fusion of Pearl and Sapphire. The fusion then spoke to the gems. "We are Ice Opal and you will not harm the lord of ice!" Garnet enraged by this fired her gauntlets like missiles at the fusion, but the fusion created a beautiful wall of ice protecting itself from the attack. "Everyone, bring down that fusion!" Steven ask Garnet "What about Pearl, we cant hurt her right?" Garnet gave a look to Steven showing her answer then darted forward with Emerald to engage in close combat with the fusion. Emerald began by creating massive vines from the ground and cause it to entangle the fusion in place. But Ice Opal froze the vines that were touching her and broke free from its grip leaving nothing but icy shards of the vegetation. Amethyst summoned her whips and struck at the fusion trying to get it under control. But quickly the fusion grabbed the whip and ripped it out of Amethyst's hands. This didn't stop Amethyst as she summoned two more and began to charge with a spin ball. The fusion then summoned both Pearl's Trident and Sapphire's spear to create a beautiful Halberd for battle. The fusion swung the halberd around causing a massive blast of wind to force the gems back not wanting to hurt them. They got back up and were ready to continue the fight till the end. They continued the brawl by having Emerald try his entangling trick again, but this time firing Garnets gauntlets to guarantee a hit. It caused a bit of damage but the fusion quickly released energy causing all the gems to be knocked back. The gems couldn't stand a chance against a fusion like this and knew that no matter what they did they would be bested in the battle. (Continue playing the song) The fusion then warped away the weapon and spoke again this time in Pearl's voice. "Listen, I don't want to harm you, but I don't want you to harm Lord Sapphire. I understand why he wants to do this, but he doesn't have to do this, I convinced him and I can see into his heart now that I am fused with him. He just wants to help his people and only by joining forces will we have a bright future for both gem and human kind." The gems were woory about this and wasn't sure if they could trust Pearl for uniting with an enemy of their's. But Garnet stood up and warped away her gauntlets. She walked forward towards the fusion and looked at it straight in the eyes. She removed her visors and said to Pearl "Pearl, I know you speak the truth about Sapphire, I understand how this feels and I understand why you want him to ally us. Sapphire, on behalf of the Crystal Gems, I wish to apologize for trying to hunt you down. I guess even with future vision, I can't see everything. I just hope we can come up with a different compromise to this whole thing with Onix." The fusion looked to Garnet and said this time in Sapphire's voice "I do have a new plan to stop Onix but to do this we need to fight as one, not as individuals. If we do then, this entire thing will be nothing but a bust. I understand its hard to trust someone like me, but I never wanted to harm this place. Its just that as a ruler, you need to look after your people, no matter what it takes or no matter what you have to give up." Garnet understood his reasoning and told the rest of the gems "As of now, Lord Sapphire is an ally, so no more trying to hunt him down" Garnet then looked to them and said "you two make a really good fusion. The fusion then said in Pearl's voice "What can I say, together the both of us are the bomb as what a human would say." Suddenly Sapphire's side realized the bomb was still to go off and needed to deactivate it now. The fusion then summoned a beautiful pare of icy translucent wings and began to fly into the air of the cave. They then flew over the underground lake and through the caves to make it as quickly as possible to the exit. Suddenly the fusion darted forward through the caves and finally out the main entrance into the freezing air. They flew higher into the air flying across the artic sky trying to make it to the bomb before it activated and the world would be destroyed. Blizzard-like clouds began to gather and the winds became far more violent. They began to descend slowly from the air to see the ground so the snow doesn't completely blind their vision. They darted in a blast of artic air forward trying to be as fast as possible to reach the bomb in time. There appeared to be a massive mountain beginning to come into view and at the top was the bomb. They quickly flapped there wings trying to gain elevation but the wind kept blowing down on them making it harder to reach. But soon Sapphire's side of the fusion began to control the air making them shoot up like an air shaft to the top of the mountain where the bomb was nested at. They descended to the front of the bomb and noticed the countdown was close only leaving 10 seconds to deactivate the bomb. The fusion quickly removed the covering panel of the controls and quickly began to work at diffusing the bomb. The bomb counted down as a race against time began. The air grew colder and the wind howled as the time began to draw to its end. But as the final second reached the bomb, it was deactivated. The fusion took a deep breath from completing their mission and unfused. Sapphire looked to Pearl still ashamed about the whole things and told her "Pearl, I am so sorry about all of this, I hope you can forgive me." Pearl smiled to him and quickly hugged him saying "At least, you did the right thing at the end, and now the Earth can rest easy tonight." Sapphire hugged back then lifted her up into his arms. Pearl was rather shocked by this but then Sapphire jumped into the air summoning his beautiful ice wings like the ones the fusion had. They soared above the wintery lands of the great north seeing its amazing beautiful at a new high. Sapphire then descended and dived into the entrance to the cave system and flew back into the main chamber with all the gems still there. Sapphire sat her down on the ground and retracted his ice wings. "So what were you two up to?" Garnet asked them. Pearl told her "Me and Sapphire had to defuse one of his bombs that he had planed to set off." Sapphire was rather nervous about this since it could mean that Garnet might change her mind about him joining forces. Garnet smiled a little then told Sapphire "just make sure you don't do that anymore." Sapphire then said to the gems "I won't, but with the Earth still in tact, how are we going to deal with the fallen king." Pearl then said to the gems "We may not know yet, but we still have time before his return and if we work together we can outmatch the fallen king." The gems agreed with this statement and Steven and Peridot were standing with each other by the organ. "Well it looks like we got our work cut out for us right, Peridot" Peridot gave a blush and said to Steven "Yes, but in case we don't survive the fallen king there is something you should know." Steven was interested in what Peridot had to say and asked "What do you have to say then?" Peridot leaned against a chain that was connected to the organ and took a deep breath really nervous to say this. "Steven, I" but before she could finish she accidentally broke the chain causing the pipes of the organ to fall on top of her, making her wriggle trying to get out from the organ. Steven tried to lift it up but it was far too heavy for him, so Garnet walked over and lifted the pipes with one hand freeing Peridot. She began to walk around dizzy from the hit and fell on the ground passed out after a few steps. Steven picked her up in his arms to take her back, and Garnet put the pipes back where it was and Sapphire froze them into place. The gems walked back to the warp pad even Sapphire joined them as they warped back to the beach house which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Emerald *Sapphire *Ice Opal Trivia *This is the first episode that Sapphire and Pearl fuse together. *This episode is the one where Sapphire joins the gems. *It was revealed that Sapphire lied about not destroying the planet. **But at first tried to search for other solutions. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes